


Always

by angelus2hot



Category: True Blood
Genre: Community: fandomwords100, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-16
Updated: 2013-11-16
Packaged: 2018-01-02 00:46:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1050531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill will always be there for her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Always  
>  **Fandom:** True Blood  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Bill/Sookie  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 100  
>  **Summary:** Bill will always be there for her.  
>  **A/N:** written for the word apparition on my [Fandomwords100 card](http://angelus2hot.livejournal.com/415785.html)

Sookie’s eyes widened as she stared in horror at the apparition in front of her. The first thing that came to her mind was to scream for Bill. She wanted him there. He would protect her, save her. But then it dawned on her. Bill wasn’t hers any longer. _Why should he help her now?_

The door closed with a bang as Bill sprinted up the stairs. “Sookie!”

“Bill!” A look of pure joy spread across her face. “You really came.” She whispered as he ran into the room and enveloped her in the circle of his arms.


End file.
